MAP01: Pistol Panic (Community Chest)
MAP01: Pistol Panic is the first map of Community Chest. As per the title, you are forced to use the pistol for much of the level. It also contains voodoo dolls sprinkled throughout the level for no apparent reason. It was designed by Stephen "The Ultimate DooMer" Clark. Walkthrough thumb|300px|Map of MAP01 : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. Essentials Open the three doors to the north. Go to the northwest of the passageway, and head into the center of the level. Enter the building, grab the yellow key, and reenter the passage way to the northeast. Climb up to the yellow door, open it, and then open the next door. Go down the stairway, and distract the Arachnotron by standing at the southeast until it moves away from the switch. Run to the switch, which will cause a crusher to start, and flip the switch. Run back up the stairs and wait until the Arachnotron and most of the Imps are dead (from the crusher or infighting,) and then drop back down and grab the red key. Leave the room, and go around to the west side of the level. Open the red door, open the door after that one, and open the one in the southeast of the next room. Go around the Cacodemon and flip the switch. Run to the opening in the north of the room, and go around to the switch south of the building. Flip it, reenter the building, and climb up onto the southern walkway. Flip the switch, return to the building, and take the lift in the center. Go through the western opening and grab the blue key. Leave the room, and go to the north of the passageway. Open the blue door, followed by the next door, and press the switch. Secrets # After going through the first three doors, open the next door, and look to the west to find a wall with blue triangles upon it. Open it to find a medikit. (sector 329) # Open the door in the southwest of the map, and look to the northwest for a wall with massive holes in it. Open it to find a secret tunnel. (sector 355) # While inside secret #2, run to the east, and you will come across a wall with beams arranged differently than the rest, without a gray floor in front of it. Open it to find a passageway leading to the outdoors section aroound the starting area. (sector 0) Go all the way around to find a blur artifact. # To the north of the yellow door is a wall with a metal strip on its bottom side, and an exploding barrel in front of it. Destroy the barrel, and open the wall to find a stairway leading down to another secret tunnel. (sector 31) # To the north of the red door is a stone wall with large holes in it, and an exploding barrel in front of it. Destroy the barrel, and open it to find a medikit, a box of ammo, and some shells. (sector 351) Areas / screenshots Image:CommunityChest-map01-start.png|The start Image:CommunityChest-map01-yellowkey.png|The yellow key is in the brown room Image:CommunityChest-map01-secret.png|The secret down the start room Image:CommunityChest-map01-mancubus.png|The mancubus Image:CommunityChest-map01-crusher.png|The crusher Image:CommunityChest-map01-bridge.png|A bridge Speedrunning Current records There are currently no demos for this level at the Doomed Speed Demos Archive. Miscellaneous demos See above. Statistics Map data Things External links * Community Chest demos at the Doomed Speed Demos Archive Pistol Panic (Community Chest) Category:Stephen Clark levels